Bonding
by Zeroexist
Summary: Family Bonding is fun right? Well, on the Dragneel household it's more fun. AU. Can't think of a summary right now XD


**I would save my babbling on the last part. so details to this story will written on the ending author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does ^^**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales15||<strong>

"**Bonding"**

_**1st Topic: Breakfast**_

I opened my eyes as the rays of the warm sun made its way to infiltrate my room and was now hitting my face. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes with both my hands before letting a yawn escape my mouth. I raised both my arms to stretch before looking out the window placing both my hands on my blanket-covered lap. It was sunny as usual. 'Nothing new' I thought before giving a small sigh. I stretched one last time before hopping off from my bed and heading towards the bathroom, not before grabbing my towel that is.

I took a bath, got dressed and hurriedly went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. I haven't even made it to the bottom most part of the stairs and I could already hear the throwing back and forth of compliments from the kitchen. I sighed, 'Definitely nothing new' I thought to myself.

"Good Morning!" I greeted my parents as I entered the kitchen. I chuckled a bit after seeing how fast they untangled themselves from each other after seeing me intrude into their morning compliment tournament. Still reigning winner was my dad by the way.

"G-good morning sport!" My dad quickly greeted back after pulling himself together. My mom just smiled at me, seems like she was still a bit flushed about me entering in the middle of their tournament.

I smiled back at both my parents before taking a seat on my usual spot. "So breakfast?" I asked raising my eyebrow. There was no food on the table, not even any utensils, it was empty, plain empty. My mom's face turned a bit red from realizing that she hasn't prepared anything yet.

She smacked my dad at the back of his head before turning around to grab something from the fridge. I laughed at my dad's reaction, it was priceless as hell, he was shocked, confused, and I'm pretty sure I sensed some fear too.

"Ow! What'd I do?" my dad asked mom rubbing the spot where he got hit. "It was your fault for starting, I forgot about breakfast!" my mom simply said pouring juice on a glass before grabbing 2 pieces of bread for the toaster to toast.

"Not like you can cook a decent meal anyway…" My dad said before his face met up with a flying frying pan. I stopped laughing long enough to look over the table at my dad's unconscious form, his eyes turned to spirals and his mouth was wide-opened.

After a minute or so, my dad finally got his consciousness back "Seriously Erza, could you use a softer thing to throw at me next time? One of these days I just might not wake up anymore" my dad said getting back on his seat.

"What fun will that be? And if that day comes I'll be sure to throw a grand party" mom said before placing a plate of toast and a glass of juice in front of me. She grabbed her own plate and a mug filled with coffee before settling herself down beside me.

"Hey! You're a meanie! And where's my plate?" Dad said pouting a bit at my mom. "You said that I can't make a decent meal, so you're not eating" mom replied drinking her coffee. I chuckled a bit before drinking my juice.

"Not fair! I love breakfast!" Dad whined before giving my Mom a puppy-dog look "It's the only things you can make that are edible!"

My Mom cringed at that statement, and I saw a vein popped from her forehead before a dark aura surrounded her. She grabbed the nearest chair beside her, other than mine, and raised it above her head.

"Oh look a chair.." My dad said nervously before the said chair hit him square on the face, courtesy of my Mom. I laughed again, there's really nothing different today.

"Guess we'll need a new chair eh? Mom," I said looking at my Mom who nodded in response. "Honestly, your father is such an idiot sometimes.."

"Sometimes?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her, she chuckled a bit. "Well, it's not like we're expecting anything more from your Dad right?"

I shrugged and smiled at my Mom before drinking the rest of the juice that mom prepared for me.

"Oi Len!" I heard someone called to me from outside, it was Zeke, I'm sure of it. I grabbed a toast from my plate before giving my Mom a goodbye kiss n the cheek.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" I said before letting the toast hang from my mouth as i ran towards the last few steps of the stairs. I sat at the last step and put my shoes on.

"Natsu.. Wake up, we're going chair shopping!" I heard my Mom said from the kitchen, then I heard a groan "Five more minutes old witch.." I heard my Dad said.

"What did you say?"I heard my Mom yelled before hearing a few crashing sounds from the kitchen and Girl screams. I grabbed the toast from my mouth and laughed a bit more before grabbing my bag and running towards the door. "Good Luck Dad!" I called out before exiting the house. 'Looks like they'll be buying more than chairs today'.

"Took you long enough.." my friend Zeke said. I shrugged and let the toast that I was carrying to hang on my mouth again before intertwining my hands behind my head.

"Breakfast" I said through a mouth full of toast on which Zeke just nodded in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Wow, the NaZa archive in FFN has reached a hundred! Cheers for that! *Claps*. I decided to add my own little Fic to our little NaZa place XD<strong>

**Ok now, about the Fic. it's not a one-shot, it will be a collection of small stories that I would update when I have the time and the theme. Since I'm working on other stories, I might not pay that much attention to this one, Just Kidding! :D **

**I made this Fic as a starter or something like that, since sometimes I suddenly come up wth a new Fic that would linger on my head for awhile making it hard for me to concentrate on my other Fics. (Mainly "Never Thought" and Je t'aime"). I decided to type thm out as well. Now this Fic will mainly consist of Family moments ok?**

**Remember my fic "Wedding Dress"? well, xchrispx510 said something about a NaZa family Fic, yeah it was a long time ago, but I suddenly had the inspiration to make one so yeah.**

**Yes, The Fic was written in their son's POV. Len Dragneel :D i'll be writing more family bonding on his POV.**

**Now I'm back from the dead, Err... sort of. if you have questions feel free to PM me ok?**

**Well, that's all from me. it 2:30 A.m here, and I have school later at 10 so I need the rest! I'm Tiredz D: and Lolz, I'm listening to Beelzebub's OST Tsuyogari (2nd ending song) while typing this out! **

**Reviews please :D**

**So until next time...**

**Au Revoir'**


End file.
